thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Walt Disney Records titles
Titles Some of the titles released on vinyl include: * 301: Beauty|Sleeping Beauty (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Bob Holt * 302: Poppins (film)|Mary Poppins (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Dickie Jones * 303: Little Pigs|Three Little Pigs (1965; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Gary|Linda Gary * 304: Pan (film)|Peter Pan (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Main|Laurie Main * 305: Hundred and One Dalmatians|One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1965; new edition, 1982) - Narrated by Charles Ruggles * 306: in Wonderland (Disney Read-Along)|Alice in Wonderland (1965; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Henry Fonda * 307: and the Tramp|Lady and the Tramp (1965; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Walter Pidgeon * 308: Read-Along|Cinderella (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by William Schallert * 309: 1 (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Robert Redford * 310: White and the Seven Dwarfs|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Lester|Robie Lester (both versions) * 311: (1940 film)|Pinocchio (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Hal Smith (as Cricket|Jiminy Cricket) * 312: Goose|Mother Goose Rhymes (1966; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Robert Morse * 313: the Pooh and the Honey Tree|Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Dave Willock * 314: The Seven Dwarfs and their Diamond Mine (1966) - Narrated by Cliff Edwards * 315: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1967) - Narrated by Mel Blanc * 316: Gnome-Mobile|The Gnome-Mobile (1967) Narrated by Adriana Caselotti * 317: Hansel and Gretel (1967) - Narrated by Donald Sutherland * 318: Black Beauty (1967) - Narrated by Sterling Holloway * 319: Jungle Book|The Jungle Book (1967; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Bob Joles (as 2 the Panther) * 320: Happiest Millionaire|The Happiest Millionaire (1967) - Narrated by Clarence Nash * 321: and the Wolf|Peter and the Wolf (1968; new edition, 1978) (did not have a chimes ring) - Narrated by Sam Edwards * 322: Heidi (1968) - Narrated by Bobby Driscoll * 323: a Small World (Disney Read-Along)|It's a Small World (1968; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Chaim Topol * 324: (Disney Read-Along)|Dumbo (1968; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by George Lindsey * 325: How the Camel Got His Hump (1968) - Narrated by Alfonso Arau * 326: Acting Out the ABCs (1968) - Narrated by J. Pat O'Malley * 327: the Pooh and the Blustery Day|Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Ilene Woods * 328: Red Riding Hood|Little Red Riding Hood (1968) - Narrated by Bing Crosby * 329: in Toyland (1961 film)|Babes in Toyland (1968) - Narrated by Eleanor Audley * 330: Hiawatha|Little Hiawatha (1969) - Narrated by James MacDonald * 331: Grasshopper and the Ants|The Grasshopper and the Ants (1969) - Narrated by Mike Douglas * 332: The Little Red Hen (1969) - Narrated by William Edward Phipps * 333: the Pooh and Tigger (Disney Read-Along)|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (1969) - Narrated by Lucille Bliss * 334: Little Tailor|Mickey Mouse, Brave Little Tailor (1969) - Narrated by Tim Matheson * 335: Appleseed|Johnny Appleseed (1969) - Narrated by Betty Lou Gerson * 336: of the Caribbean|Pirates of the Caribbean (1969) - Narrated by Kathryn Beaumont * 337: Gingerbread Man (1969) - Narrated by Bill Thompson * 338: Jungle Book... Further Adventures of Baloo and Mowgli|More Jungle Book (1969) - Narrated by Hans Conried * 339: Haunted Mansion|The Haunted Mansion (1969) - Narrated by Keenan Wynn * 340: Ugly Duckling (1939)|The Ugly Duckling (1970) - Narrated by Kirk Douglas * 341: The Emperor's New Clothes (1970) - Narrated by Barbara Luddy * 342: The Adventures of Robin Hood (1970) - Narrated by Tommy Kirk * 343: Thumper's Race (1970) - Narrated by Guy Williams * 344: The Night Before Christmas (1970; reissued in 1976 with number 251) - Narrated by Lois Lane * 345: The Bremen Town Musicians (1970) - Narrated by Mary Costa * 346: Rapunzel (1970) - Narrated by Bill Shirley * 347: Wizard of Oz (Disney Read-Along)|The Wizard of Oz (1970; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Robert Culp * 348: and the Beanstalk (Disney Read-Along)|Mickey and the Beanstalk (1970) - Narrated by Marvin Miller * 349: Aristocats|The Aristocats (1970) - Narrated by Fred MacMurray * 350: Bill|Pecos Bill (1970) - Narrated by Annette Funicello * 351: the Sheepish Lion|Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1970) - Narrated by Paul Frees * 352: the Little Blue Coupe|Suzie, the Little Blue Coupe (1970) - Narrated by Sean Connery * 353: Little House|The Little House (1970) - Narrated by Hayley Mills * 354: Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet|Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet (1970) - Narrated by James MacArthur * 355: Whale Who Wanted To Sing At the Met|The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met (1970) - Narrated by Cate Bauer * 356: Aladdin and his Lamp (1971) - Narrated by Rod Taylor * 357: Family Robinson|Swiss Family Robinson (1971; new edition, 1982) - Narrated by Ben Wright * 358: Leagues Under the Sea|20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1971; new edition, 1982) - Narrated by Maureen O'Hara * 359: Sinbad the Sailor (1971) - Narrated by Brian Keith * 360: Crockett|Davy Crockett (1971; new edition, 1982) - Narrated by Rickie Sorensen * 361: Island|Treasure Island (1971; new edition, 1982) - Narrated by Thurl Ravenscroft * 362: More Mother Goose (1971) - Narrated by Julie Andrews * 363: of the South|Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby (1971; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Dick Van Dyke * 364: and Broomsticks|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) - Narrated by David Tomlinson (as Professor Emelius Browne) * 365: Hood (film)|Robin Hood (1973; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Mako * 366: the Pooh and Tigger Too (Disney Read-Along)|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Fred Astaire * 367: Rescuers|The Rescuers (1977) - Narrated by Michael Craig * 368: The Hobbit (1977) - Narrated by Junius Matthews * 369: Dragon|Pete's Dragon (1977) - Narrated by Charles Gray * 381: Black Hole|The Black Hole (1979) - Narrated by Bruce Reitherman * 382: The Return of the King (1980) - Narrated by Danny Wells * 383: Fox and the Hound (Disney Read-Along)|The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Narrated by Ralph Wright * 384: (film)|Tron (1982) - Narrated by Chuck Riley * 385: to Oz|Return to Oz (1985) - Narrated by Phil Harris * 386: Christmas Carol|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1982) - Narrated by Tom Bosley * 387: Counting Fun (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) - Narrated by Gene Wilder and Pope|Tony Pope (as 3) * 388: Baby Animals (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) - Narrated by Laurence Olivier * 389: Black Cauldron|The Black Cauldron (1985) - Narrated by Robert Mitchum * 390: Manners (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Sorrell Booke * 391: ABCs (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Marlon Brando and Pope|Tony Pope (as 4) * 392: Things That Go (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Ron Moody and Pope|Tony Pope (as 5) * 393: People at Work (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Edward Herrmann and Pope|Tony Pope (as 6) * 394: Wuzzles|Wuzzles - Hoppopotamus Goes to Hollywuz (1985) - Narrated by Freberg|Stan Freberg * 395: Wuzzles - Bumblelion's Funny Money (1985) - Narrated by Jackie Gleason * 396: Wuzzles - Butterbear's Surprise Guest (1985) - Narrated by Stephen Furst * 397: Wuzzles - Eleroo and the Brahma Bullfinch (1985) - Narrated by John Vernon * 501: to the Rescue|Gummies to the Rescue (Bears|Gummi Bears) - Narrated by Armand Assante * 502: Magic Spell|Zummi's Magic Spell (Gummi Bears) - Narrated by Oliver Reed * 503: Great Mouse Detective|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Narrated by Michael Crawford * 507: Safety First (Disney Discovery Series) (1986) - Narrated by Dean Martin and Beau Bridges * 508: Colors and Shapes (Disney Discovery Series) (1986) - Narrated by Hal Holbrook and Arthur Hill Little Golden Book read-along titles include (cassette numbers are the same as the vinyl editions, but with a DC after the number): * 201: The Saggy Baggy Elephant - Narrated by Sebastian Cabot * 202: The Tawny Scrawny Lion - Narrated by Louis Prima * 203: The Poky Little Puppy - Narrated by George Sanders * 204: Rumpelstiltskin - Narrated by Jason Robards * 205: Scuffy the Tugboat - Narrated by Jonathan Pryce * 206: Thumbelina - Narrated by Curtis Armstrong * 207: Little Boy with a Big Horn - Narrated by Bobby Di Cicco * 208: Puss in Boots - Narrated by George Gaynes * 209: Chicken Little - Narrated by Alan Napier * 210: The Large and Growly Bear - Narrated by John Fiedler * 211: Tootle - Narrated by John Fiedler * 212: The Color Kitten - Narrated by Paul Winchell * 213: The Happy Man and his Dump Truck - Narrated by Vincent Schiavelli * 214: The Taxi that Huirried - Narrated by Jon Walmsley * 215: Smokey the Bear - Narrated by Nick Nolte * 216: The Little Engine that Could - Narrated by Dean Jones * 217: The Pussycat Tiger - Narrated by Peter Coyote * 218: David and Goliath - Narrated by Buddy Hackett * 219: Noah's Ark - Narrated by Richard Dreyfuss * 220: The Lively Little Rabbit - Narrated by June Foray * 221: Circus Time ''- Narrated by Gabriel Byrne * 222: ''Seven Little Postmen - Narrated by Gary Owens * 223: There's No Such Thing as a Dragon - Narrated by Brian Dennehy * 224: The Little Fat Policeman - Narrated by Daniel Stern * 225: Just for You (Little Critter) (1983) - Narrated by Corey Burton * 226: Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad (Little Critter) (1983) - Narrated by Geoffrey Rush * 227: Just Me and My Dad (Little Critter) (1983) - Narrated by Bill Nighy * 228: Just Grandma and Me (Little Critter) (1983) - Narrated by Ian McShane * 252: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Narrated by Eva Gabor * 253: Frosty the Snowman - Narrated by James Cromwell * 254: The Twelve Days of Christmas - Narrated by Larry David * 255: Jingle Bells - Narrated by Richard Libertini "Charlie Brown Records" read-along titles include: * 401: A Charlie Brown Christmas (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Phyllis Diller * 402: Charlie Brown's All-Stars (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Jo Anne Worley * 403: He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Charles Nelson Reilly * 404: It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Don Knotts * 405: You're in Love, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Kenneth Mars * 406: Snoopy, Come Home (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Joe Flynn * 407: It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by John Byner * 408: You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Jonathan Winters * 409: It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Pat Buttram * 410: It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Bill Dana * 411: You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) - Narrated by Henry Gibson Early cassette titles include: * 1DC: White and the Seven Dwarfs|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1977) - Narrated by John Astin * 2DC: (1940 film)|Pinocchio (1977) - Narrated by Kurt Russell * 3DC: (Disney Read-Along)|Dumbo (1977) - Narrated by Richard Gere * 4DC: Jungle Book|The Jungle Book (1977) - Narrated by Roscoe Lee Browne * 5DC: Hood (film)|Robin Hood (1977) - Narrated by Harry Morgan * 6DC: Read-Along|Cinderella (1977) - Narrated by Cliff Robertson * 7DC: 7 (1977) - Narrated by Jesse Corti * 8DC: Pan (1953 film)|Peter Pan (1977) - Narrated by Ken Berry * 9DC: Beauty|Sleeping Beauty (1977) - Narrated by Ed Gilbert * 10DC: the Pooh and Tigger Too (Disney Read-Along)|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1977) - Narrated by Jerry Orbach * 11DC: of the South|Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby (1977) - Narrated by Phil Hartman * 12DC: Poppins (film)|Mary Poppins (1977) - Narrated by Andy Devine * 13DC: Wizard of Oz (Disney Read-Along)|The Wizard of Oz (1978) - Narrated by Peter Ustinov * 14DC: Rescuers|The Rescuers (1977) - Narrated by Terry-Thomas * 15DC: a Small World (Disney Read-Along)|It's a Small World (1978) - Narrated by Brian Bedford * 16DC: Little Pigs|Three Little Pigs (1978) - Narrated by Monica Evans * 17DC: the Pooh and the Blustery Day|Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1978) - Narrated by Carole Shelley * 18DC: The Hobbit (1977) - Narrated by Brian Doyle-Murray * 19DC: Dragon|Pete's Dragon (1977) - Narrated by Roger Miller * 20DC: and the Wolf|Peter and the Wolf (1978) - Narrated by George C. Scott * 21DC: the Pooh and the Honey Tree|Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1979) - Narrated by Bill Irwin * 22DC: and the Tramp|Lady and the Tramp (1979) - Narrated by Jeffrey DeMunn * 23DC: in Wonderland (Disney Read-Along)|Alice in Wonderland (1979) - Narrated by Eddie Albert * 24DC: Goose|Mother Goose Rhymes (1979) - Narrated by Barbara Harris * 25DC: Black Hole|The Black Hole (1979) - Narrated by Jodie Foster * 26DC: The Return of the King (1980) - Narrated by Frank Oz * 27DC: Fox and the Hound (Disney Read-Along)|The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Narrated by Steve Whitmire (as Kermit the Frog) * 28DC: Dragonslayer (1981) - Narrated by Bob Newhart * 29DC: Hundred and One Dalmatians|One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1982) - Narrated by Lloyd Bridges * 30DC: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1982) - Narrated by Geraldine Page * 31DC: Crockett|Davy Crockett (1982) - Narrated by Xander Berkeley * 32DC: Island|Treasure Island (1982) - Narrated by Jim Dale * 33DC: Swiss Family Robinson (1982) - Narrated by Mickey Rooney * 34DC: (film)|Tron (1982) - Narrated by Patrick Stewart * 35DC: Christmas Carol|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Narrated by Red Buttons * 36DC: to Oz|Return to Oz (1985) - Narrated by Jeff Conaway * 37DC: Counting Fun (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) - Narrated by Charlie Callas * 38DC: Baby Animals (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) - Narrated by Howard Morris * 39DC: Black Cauldron|The Black Cauldron (1985) - Narrated by Christopher Reeve * 40DC: Manners (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Dabney Coleman * 41DC: ABCs (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Bette Davis * 42DC: Things That Go (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Christopher Lee * 43DC: People at Work (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Anthony Perkins * 44DC: Hoppopotamus goes to Hollywuz (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Glenn Shadix * 45DC: Bumbelion's Funny Money (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Kevin Pollak * 46DC: Butterbear's Surprise Gift (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Gilbert Gottfried * 47DC: Eleroo and the Brahma Bullfinch (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Pierce Brosnan * 48DC: Heidi - Narrated by Robert Forster Cassette versions of "Charlie Brown Records" release numbers: * 81DC: A Charlie Brown Christmas - Narrated by Peter Robbins (as Charlie Brown) * 82DC: Charlie Brown's All-Stars - Narrated by Maximilian Schell * 83DC: He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Ernest Borgnine * 84DC: It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Michael Tucker * 85DC: You're in Love, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Slim Pickens * 86DC: Snoopy, Come Home - Narrated by Jose Ferrer * 87DC: It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Bob Elliott * 88DC: You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Pearl Bailey * 89DC: It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Richard Erdman * 90DC: It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Sandy Duncan * 91DC: You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown - Narrated by Howie Mandel 92DC-149DC are unknown Cassette titles in the "Buena Vista Read-Along Adventures" series include: * 150DC: A New Hope (Star Wars) - Narrated by Jason Alexander * 151DC: Empire Strikes Back (Star Wars) - Narrated by Patrick Swayze * 152DC: Raiders of the Lost Ark (Jones|Indiana Jones) - Narrated by John Goodman * 153DC: Droid World (Star Wars) - Narrated by Bill Farmer * 154DC: Planet of the Hoojibs (Star Wars) - Narrated by William Hickey * 155DC: Return of the Jedi (Star Wars) - Narrated by Harry Belafonte * 156DC: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial - Narrated by Drew Barrymore as Gertie * 157DC: Dark Crystal - Narrated by Billy Connolly * 158DC: The Black Stallion - Narrated by Corey Feldman * 159DC: The Black Stallion Returns - Narrated by Ray Liotta * 160DC: Return of the Jedi: Ewoks Join the Fight (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chris Cooper * 161DC: Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Star Trek) - Narrated by F. Murray Abraham * 162DC: The Wrath of Khan (Star Trek) - Narrated by Alan Arkin * 163DC: The Search for Spock (Star Trek) - Narrated by Pat Hingle * 164DC: The Last Starfighter - Narrated by Danny Trejo * 165DC: The Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by Christoph Waltz * 166DC: Gremlins - Narrated by Charlton Heston * 167DC: The Ewok Adventure (Star Wars) - Narrated by Jeff Bridges * 168DC: Roboforce: Battle at the Fortress Steele - Narrated by David Warner * 169DC: Goonies (1985) - Narrated by Jeff Cohen as 8 * 170DC: The Battle for Endor (Star Wars) - Narrated by Ben Vereen * 171DC: The Voyage Home (Star Trek) - Narrated by George Burns 172-179DC are unknown * 180DC: Adventures in Colors & Shapes (Star Wars) - Narrated by Harvey Korman * 181DC: Adventures in ABC (Star Wars) - Narrated by Sylvester Stallone & Anthony Daniels as 9 * 182DC: Labyrinth - Narrated by Kenny Rogers * 183DC: Willow - Narrated by Roy Dotrice * 184DC: The Last Crusade (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by Rhys-Davies|John Rhys-Davies 185-200DC are unknown, 201DC-224DC are from Little Golden Books, using the same numbers as the vinyl editions but with "DC" after them. 229DC is unknown. 230DC-237DC are from Disney's "Your Favorite Fairy Tales" read-along series, all released in 1987. * 230DC: Goldilocks and the Three Bears - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan * 231DC: Hansel and Gretel - Narrated by Dudley Moore * 232DC: Little Red Riding Hood - Narrated by Dave Coulier * 233DC: The Little Red Hen - Narrated by Michael Bell * 234DC: The Gingerbread Man - Narrated by Simon Callow * 235DC: The Ugly Duckling - Narrated by Joe Mantegna * 236DC: Emperor's New Clothes - Narrated by Harry Shearer * 237DC: Rapunzel - Narrated by Albert Brooks 238-250DC are unknown * 251DC: The Night Before Christmas ''- Narrated by George Dzundza * 252DC: ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Little Golden Books) - Narrated by Will Ryan * 253DC: Frosty the Snowman (Little Golden Books) - Narrated by Michael Wincott * 254DC: The 12 Days of Christmas (Little Golden Books) - Narrated by Pat Morita * 255DC: Jingle Bells (Little Golden Books) - Narrated by Dennis Quaid * 256DC: Small One|The Small One - Narrated by Sam Neill * 257DC: Jingle Bells - Narrated by Daryl Hannah 258-259DC are unknown * 260DC: Here Comes Garfield - Narrated by Eugene Levy * 261DC: Garfield on the Town - Narrated by John Candy * 262DC: Garfield in the Rough - Narrated by Sam Shepard 263-269DC are unknown * 270DC: Get Along Gang and the Missing Caboose - Narrated by Dan Castellaneta * 271DC: Get Along Gang and the Bad Loser - Narrated by Don Rickles * 272DC: Get Along Gang and the Big Bully - Narrated by Lorenzo Music * 273DC: Get Along Gang and the New Neighbor - Narrated by Katie Leigh * 280DC: Rainbow Brite Saves Spring - Narrated by Ralph Fiennes * 281DC: Rainbow Brite and the Brook Meadow Deer - Narrated by Chuck McCann * 282DC: Rainbow Brite and the Big Color Mixup - Narrated by Neil Morrissey * 283DC: Rainbow Brite and Happy Birthday, Buddy Blue - Narrated by Greg Burson * 284DC: The Chipmunk Adventure (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - Narrated by Jeff Daniels (Includes the song: The Girls and Boys of Rock & Roll) * 285DC: The Chipmunks Join the Circus (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - Narrated by Craig Ferguson (Includes the song: The Chipmunks Theme) * 286DC: Alf Drops In - Narrated by Michael Rye * 287DC: Alf Goes Wild - Narrated by David Faustino * 288DC: Alf Plays Detective - Narrated by Jason Marsden * 289DC: Super Alf - Narrated by Bob Holt * 290DC: Castle in the Clouds (Gumby) - Narrated by Brian Cummings * 291DC: Wild West Adventure (Gumby) - Narrated by Brian Blessed Book and Cassette Tapes-B sets from the mid 1980s to early 1990's * 501B: to the Rescue|Gummies to the Rescue (Bears|Gummi Bears) - Narrated by Walker Edmiston * 502B: Magic Spell|Zummi's Magic Spell (Gummi Bears) - Narrated by Beatrice Arthur * 503B: Great Mouse Detective|The Great Mouse Detective - Narrated by John Lithgow * 504B: Finds a Friend|Cubbi Finds a Friend (Gummi Bears) - Narrated by Betty White * 505B: and the Dragon|Tummi and the Dragon (Gummi Bears) - Narrated by Estelle Getty 506B is unknown * 507B: Safety First (Disney Discovery Series) - Narrated by Jerry Stiller * 508B: Colors and Shapes (Disney Discovery Series) - Taran Noah Smith * 509B: The Happiest Fluppy (Fluppy Dogs) - Narrated by Zachary Ty Bryan * 510B: Lost and Found Fluppy (Fluppy Dogs) - Narrated by Jonathan Taylor Thomas * 511B: The Seasons (Disney Discovery Series) - Narrated by Ben Savage * 512B: Telling Time (Disney Discovery Series) - Narrated by William Daniels * 513B: Aristocats|The Aristocats - Narrated by Samuel E. Wright * 514B: to Duckburg|Welcome to Duckburg (10) - Narrated by Will Friedle * 515B: Daring Raid|Launchpad's Daring Raid (DuckTales) - Narrated by Rider Strong * 516B: Ducks (Disney Read-Along)|Dinosaur Ducks (DuckTales) - Narrated by Danielle Fishel * 517B: Treasure Hunt|Scrooge's Treasure Hunt (DuckTales) - Narrated by Matthew Lawrence * 518B: Ernest Goes to Camp - Narrated by Varney|Jim Varney as P. Worrell|Ernest P. Worrell * 519B: Pooch Parlor|Donald's Pooch Parlor - Narrated by Tony Anselmo (as Donald Duck) * 520B: Tattered Tale|Mickey's Tattered Tale - Narrated by Susan Sheridan * 521B: Framed Roger Rabbit|Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Narrated by Fleischer|Charles Fleischer as Rabbit|Roger Rabbit * 522B: & Company (Disney Read-Along)|Oliver & Company - Narrated by Robert Wagner * 523B: the Pooh and the Honey Tree|Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (new edition, 1989) - Narrated by Hank Azaria * 524B: the Pooh and the Blustery Day|Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (new edition, 1989) - Narrated by Kelsey Grammer * 525B: the Pooh and Tigger Too (Disney Read-Along)|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (new edition, 1989) - Narrated by John Mahoney * 526B: the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore|Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore - Narrated by Barry Bostwick * 527B: Honey I Shrunk the Kids - Narrated by Robert Oliveri as Szalinski|Nick Szalinski * 528B: The Case of the Missing Egg (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) - Narrated by Jay Leno * 529B: Case of the Flying Carpet|The Case of the Flying Carpet (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) - Narrated by William Shatner * 530B: Little Mermaid|The Little Mermaid - Narrated by Ben Stein 531-700B are unknown * 701B: Attack of the Sand Monster (Voltron) - Narrated by Nigel Hawthrone * 702B: Lotor's Secret Weapon (Voltron) - Narrated by Fred Willard * 703B: The Masked Robeast (Voltron) - Narrated by Arthur Malet * 704B: Trapped on the Jungle Planet (Voltron) - Narrated by John Huston * 705B: The Adventure Begins (Photon) - Narrated by John Hurt * 706B: The Tunnels of Danger (Photon) - Narrated by Piper Laurie 1990-2000 read-along book-and-cassette titles include: * White and the Seven Dwarfs|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1990) - Narrated by Mary D'Arcy * 11 (1990) - Narrated by Louie Anderson * (Disney Read-Along)|Dumbo (1990) - Narrated by Ted Danson * Jungle Book|The Jungle Book (1990) - Narrated by Adam West as Bagheera the Panther * Hood|Robin Hood (1990) - Narrated by Harry Dean Stanton * Read-Along|Cinderella (1990) - Narrated by Ian Ziering * 12 (1990) - Narrated by George Wendt * Pan|Peter Pan (1990) - Narrated by William H. Macy * Beauty|Sleeping Beauty (1990) - Narrated by Neil Flynn * Poppins|Mary Poppins (1990) - Narrated by Sean Young * Wizard of Oz (Disney Read-Along)|The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Narrated by John C. McGinley * Rescuers|The Rescuers (1990) - Narrated by R. Lee Ermey * a Small World (Disney Read-Along)|It's a Small World (1990) - Narrated by LeVar Burton * Three Little Pigs (1990) - Narrated by Carl Reiner * and the Tramp|Lady and the Tramp (1990) - Narrated by John Ritter * in Wonderland (Disney Read-Along)|Alice in Wonderland (1990; new edition, 1999) - Narrated by George Hamilton (original); Jeremy Irons (new edition) * Goose|Mother Goose Rhymes (1990) - Narrated by Bruce Kirby & Austin Pendleton * Fox and the Hound (Disney Read-Along)|The Fox and the Hound (1990) - Narrated by Meredith Salenger * Hundred and One Dalmatians|One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1990) - Narrated by Gough|Michael Gough * Christmas Carol|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1990) - Narrated by John Cusack * Small One|The Small One (1990) - Narrated by Ray Wise * Great Mouse Detective|The Great Mouse Detective (1990) - Narrated by Bruno Kirby * Aristocats (1990) - Narrated by Charles Durning * Framed Roger Rabbit?|Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1990) - Narrated by Casey Kasem as Roger Rabbit * & Company (Disney Read-Along)|Oliver & Company (1990) - Narrated by James Coburn * Little Mermaid|The Little Mermaid (1990) - Narrated by Milton Berle * Ariel and the Mysterious World Above (The Little Mermaid) (1990) - Narrated by Elliott Gould * Ariel and the Secret Grotto (The Little Mermaid) (1990) - Narrated by Bob Hope * Big Boy Turns Up the Heat (Tracy|Dick Tracy) (1990) - Narrated by Richard Pryor * Everything Comes Up Blank (Dick Tracy) (1990) - Narrated by Mel Brooks * Prince and the Pauper (Disney Read-Along)|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) - Narrated by Fox|Bernard Fox * Rescuers Down Under|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Narrated by Steve Martin * the Pooh and the Honey Tree|Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1990) - Narrated by Charles Grodin * the Pooh and the Blustery Day|Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1990) - Narrated by Malcolm McDowall * the Pooh and Tigger Too (Disney Read-Along)|Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1990) - Narrated by Chi McBride * the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore|Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1990) - Narrated by Denzel Washington * The Magical Zoo (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) - Narrated by Fisher Stevens * A Vacation Adventure (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) - Narrated by Dennis Hopper * When We Grow Up (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) - Narrated by Woody Harrelson * Rootin' Tootin' Rangers ('n Dale Rescue Rangers|Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) (1991) - Narrated by Roger L. Jackson * Drumming Up Business|Drumming Up Business (13) (1991) - Narrated by John O'Hurley * The Seeds of Victory (TaleSpin) (1991) - Narrated by James Woods * Duck: High Wave Robbery|High Wave Robbery (Duck|Darkwing Duck) (1991) - Narrated by Hector Elizondo * Rocketeer|The Rocketeer (1991) - Narrated by Robert Carradine * and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Narrated by Mark Gatiss * Ariel's Christmas Under the Sea (1991) - Narrated by Michael York * 14 (1992) - Narrated by Cummings|Jim Cummings as the Peddler * Adventure in the Cave of Wonders|Adventure in the Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) (1992) - Narrated by Patrick Warburton as the Peddler * Sword in the Stone|The Sword in the Stone (1992) - Narrated by Hamilton Camp * One Magical Christmas (Beauty and the Beast) (1993) - Narrated by Ned Beatty * Iago Returns (Aladdin) (1994) - Narrated by Burton|Corey Burton as the Peddler * Lion King|The Lion King (1994) - Narrated by Guillaume|Robert Guillaume as 15 * Lion King: Far from the Pride Lands|Far from the Pride Lands (The Lion King) (1994) - Narrated by Clive Revill * The Brightest Star (The Lion King) (1994) - Narrated by Earl Jones|James Earl Jones as 16 * Story|Toy Story (1995) - Narrated by Tracy Fraim * 17 (1995) - Narrated by James Gandolfini * With Your Heart|Listen With Your Heart (Pocahontas) (1995) - Narrated by Ogden Stiers|David Ogden Stiers * The Spirit of Giving (Pocahontas) (1995) - Narrated by Richard O'Brien * Dalmatians|101 Dalmatians (1996) - Narrated by Taylor|Russi Taylor as 18 * Hunchback of Notre Dame|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Narrated by Dan Aykroyd as the 19 * The Original Story of Winnie the Pooh (1997) - Narrated by Long John Baldry * Poppins|Mary Poppins (1997) - Narrated by Karen Dotrice as Adult Banks|Jane Banks * A New Hope (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Brian Cox * The Empire Strikes Back (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Jonathan Hyde * Return of the Jedi (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Terence Stamp * 20 (1997) - Narrated by Michael Jeter * 21 (1997) - Narrated by DeVito|Danny DeVito as 22 * Simba's Pride (The Lion King) (1998) - Narrated by Ferrer|Miguel Ferrer * Bug's Life|A Bug's Life (1998) - Narrated by Panettiere|Hayden Panettiere as Dot * 23 (1998) - Narrated by Foray|June Foray as Fa|Grandmother Fa * Story 2|Toy Story 2 (1999) - Narrated by Steven Weber * (1999 film)|Tarzan (1999) - Narrated by Peter Renaday * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) - Narrated by Jon Voight * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Narrated by Michael Keaton * Aladar's Adventure (24) (2000) - Narrated by Curry|Tim Curry 2000–present read-along book-and-CD titles include: * Dalmatians|102 Dalmatians (2000) - Narrated by Peter Dennis * Emperor's New Groove|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Narrated by Stephen Fry * White and the Seven Dwarfs|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2001) - Introduction narrated by Alan Young/Narrated by Ian McKellen * Little Mermaid|The Little Mermaid (2001; new edition, 2013) - Narrated by Barry Humphries * Lion King|The Lion King (2001) - Narrated by Kevin Michael Richardson as Rafiki * Inc.|Monsters, Inc. (2001; new edition, 2012) - Narrated by Dom DeLuise * The Lost Empire|Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Narrated by Hugh Laurie * Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2002) - Introduction narrated by David McCallum/Narrated by Christopher Plummer * and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast (2002) - Narrated by Rodger Bumpass * (1999 film)|Tarzan (2002) - Narrated by Randy Quaid * & Stitch|Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Narrated by Corey Burton * Planet|Treasure Planet (2002) - Narrated by Bill Fagerbakke * Nemo|Finding Nemo (2003) - Narrated by Matt Frewer * Jungle Book 2|The Jungle Book 2 - C. Thomas Howell * Big Movie|Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Narrated by Harold Gould * Bear (Disney Read-Along)|Brother Bear (2003) - Narrated by Graham Greene * Incredibles|The Incredibles (2004) - Narrated by Brad Garrett * Poppins|Mary Poppins (2004) - Narrated by Tara Strong as Adult Jane Banks * 25 (2004) - Narrated by David Jeremiah as the Peddler * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) - Narrated by Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * on the Range (Disney Read-Along)|Home on the Range (2004) - Narrated by John Malkovich * Heffalump Movie|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Narrated by Garry Marshall * Chicken Little (2005) - Narrated by Sean Bean * Wild|The Wild - (2006) - Narrated by Kiefer Sutherland (as Samson) * 26 (2006) - Narrated by Jeff Bennett * Curse of the Black Pearl (of the Caribbean|Pirates of the Caribbean) (2006) - Narrated by Bader|Diedrich Bader * Dead Man's Chest (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2006) - Narrated by Clyde Kusatsu * Read-Along|Cinderella (2006; new editions, 2010 & 2012) - Narrated by Stephanie Sheh * Enchanted (2007) - Narrated by Peter Capaldi * At World's End (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2007) - Narrated by Paul Newman * Ratatouille (2007) - Narrated by Bruce Greenwood * the Robinsons|Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Narrated by Neal McDonough * A Heart Full of Love|Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love (2010) - Narrated by Grey DeLisle * Story 2|Toy Story 2 (2010) - Narrated by Tom Hanks (as Woody) * and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast (2010) - Narrated by Julie Nathanson (as Belle) * Story|Toy Story (2010) - Narrated by Tim Allen (as Buzz Lightyear) * Mickey's Spooky Night (2010) - Narrated by Chris Smith * Power!|Platypus Power! (and Ferb|Phineas and Ferb) (2011) - Narrated by Paulsen|Rob Paulsen * the Pooh (Disney Read-Along)|Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Narrated by John Cleese * 2|Cars 2 (2011) - Narrated by Owen Wilson (as Lightning McQueen) * 27 (2011) - Narrated by Keith Ferguson (as Friend Owl) * Muppets (film)|''The Muppets'' (2011) - Narrated by Jason Segel (as Gary) * of the Wings|Secret of the Wings (2012) - Narrated by Mae Whitman (as Tinker Bell) * Ever After|Tangled Ever After (2012) - Narrated by Mandy Moore (as Rapunzel) * Fry|Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2012) - Narrated by Nolan North * Mater|Cars: Air Mater (2012) - Narrated by Larry the Cable Guy (as Mater) * Ralph|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) - Narrated by John C. Reilly (as Wreck-It Ralph) * University|Monsters University (2013) - Narrated by Billy Crystal (as Mike Wazowski) * the First: Once Upon a Princess|Once Upon a Princess (the First|Sofia the First) (2013) - Narrated by Ariel Winter (as Princess Sofia) * and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky|Jake Saves Bucky (and the Never Land Pirates|Jake and the Never Land Pirates) (2013) - Narrated by Colin Ford (as Jake) * Pan (1953 film)|Peter Pan (2013) - Narrated by Roger Craig Smith * (Disney Read-Along)|Frozen (2013) - Narrated by Josh Gad (as Olaf) * Most Wanted|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) - Narrated by Ricky Gervais (as Dominic Badguy/The Lemur) * Wars Rebels: Ezra's Wookiee Rescue|Ezra's Wookiee Rescue (Wars Rebels|Star Wars Rebels) (2014) - Narrated by Tom Kane * Hero 6|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) - Narrated by Scott Adsit (as Baymax) * Star Wars: A New Hope (2015) - Narrated by Mark Hamill (as Luke Skywalker) * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (2015) - Narrated by Harrison Ford (as Han Solo) * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (2015) - Narrated by Billy Dee Williams (as Lando) * Out|''Inside Out'' (2015) - Narrated by Amy Poehler (as Joy) * Olaf's Night Before Christmas (2015) - Narrated by Travis Willingham * Good Dinosaur|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) - Narrated by Raymond Ochoa (as Arlo) * White and the Seven Dwarfs|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2016) - Narrated by Jennifer Hale * Zootopia (2016) - Narrated by Jason Bateman (as Nick Wilde) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2016) - Narrated by Chris Evans (as Captain America) * Wars: The Force Awakens|Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Narrated by Daisy Ridley (as Rey) * Dory|''Finding Dory'' (2016) - Narrated by Bob Peterson (as Mr. Ray) * Thor (2016) - Narrated by Chris Hemsworth (as Thor) * Iron Man 2 (2016) - Narrated by Robert Downey Jr. (as Iron Man) * Moana (2016) - Narrated by Dwayne Johnson (as Maui) * Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (2017) - Narrated by Ewan McGregor (as Obi-Wan Kenobi) * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (2017) - Narrated by Liam Neeson (as Qui-Gon Jinn) * Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith (2017) - Narrated by Samuel L. Jackson (as Mace Widu) * of the Galaxy (film)|Guardians of the Galaxy (2017) - Narrated by Chris Pratt (as Star-Lord) * 3|''Cars 3'' (2017) - Narrated by Armie Hammer (as Jackson Storm) * Man|''Iron Man Trilogy'' (2017) - Narrated by Oliver Platt * Christmas Carol|Mickey's Christmas Carol (2017) - Narrated by Alec Baldwin * Day of Rule|First Day of Rule (of Avalor|Elena of Avalor) (2017) - Narrated by Aimee Carrero (as Princess Elena) * Frozen Adventure|Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) - Narrated by Christopher Meloni * (film)|''Coco'' (2017) - Narrated by Anthony Gonzalez (as Miguel) * Adventures in Puppy-Sitting (Dog Pals|Puppy Dog Pals) (2017) - Narrated by Matt Jones * Odinson|Thor Double Feature (2017) - Narrated by Clancy Brown * DuckTales: Woo-Oo! (2018) - Narrated by David Tennant (as Scrooge McDuck) * Wars: The Last Jedi|Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2018) - Narrated by John Boyega (as Finn) * Avengers (film)|The Avengers (2018) - Narrated by Wil Wheaton * and the Tramp|''Lady and the Tramp'' (2018) - Narrated by Tom Kenny * The Nightmare Before Christmas (2018) - Narrated by Josh Groban * Incredibles 2 (2018) - Narrated by Brad Bird as Edna Mode * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) - Narrated by Ashton Smith * Dumbo (2019) - Narrated by Eva Green as Colette Marchant * Toy Story 4 (2019) - Narrated by Tony Hale as Forky * Frozen II (2019) - Narrated by Idina Menzel as Elsa